The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Various natural processes, agricultural activities and sewage treatment operations generate outputs that include nitrogen compounds, ammonium compounds and ammonia, wherein the ammonia is generated in a gaseous state and/or out-gasses at ambient temperatures. Factory farming of livestock, offered as one example of a relevant industrialized agricultural activity that often generates excessive levels of nitrogen compounds and ammonia gas, is increasingly drawing attention as a source of nitrogen compounds pollution of soil, water and air. It is noted that both mammalian dung and avian feces contain nitrogen compounds that can contribute to pollution of the natural environment. Sewage treatment plants are also generally tasked with reducing or eliminating human contribution to nitrogen compounds pollution of the environment. In an additional area relevant to certain applications of the present invention, sites of drug and chemical manufacture can be contaminated by ammonia gas and other compounds containing nitrogen.
The prior art provides methods of capturing ammonia by generating concentrated sulfuric acid solutions and transporting the concentrated acidic solution to a site where a target gaseous ammonia is located. The concentrated sulfuric acidic solution sulfuric is then mixed with a water volume to create an acid bath that is exposed to the target ammonia. This prior art method includes several short comings, not the least of which are the costs of handling and transportation and the risk of metal contamination of the concentrated sulfuric acid solution during storage and transit.
Yet the prior art fails to provide optimal methods and systems that enable the extraction of nitrogen from gaseous ammonia and ammonium compounds present in outputs of many widely practiced industrial and agricultural systems.
There is therefore a long-felt need to provide a method and apparatus that enable the collection of nitrogen compounds from laboratory facilities, industrial sites and agricultural operations.